Crystal Child of The Enderdragon
by The Shapeshifter writerartist
Summary: Crystal, Child of The Queen of Ender, Is forced to stay with on the Overworld for 2 Years! She is told she can find love, but only if it helps the Kingdom of Ender, Will she do that and will she bond with the Yogscast? Tune in to fine out! (God that's a terrible joke…)
1. The Start of The First Adventure!

Chapter 1, Adventure 1.

(**Yes I'm labeling the Chapters Play Style, Sue me. Wait Don't!)**

(Crystal's POV/ Her Chamber)

I looked into the mirror as I got dress, Mom wanted to see me for some random reason but she told me 'Pack a bag…' Why? I still haven't found out I looked over to my Pet blaze

"Does this look ok? Or too Much Ender?" I asked her. My mom let me wear anything I wanted As long as I made it, anything else it would have to be a dress she bought me, which were too poofy.

"To Much Ender, Maybe these Flames styled Arm sleeves would make it right!" she said holding them with her rods.

"Thanks!" I said slipping of the Purple and black ones I had put on for the Flame ones showing the long scars I had on my arms. "Better?" I asked

"Better." Araz Said beaming at me as I started packing the bag with small magical Bags made to hold more than it looked like it could hold.

"One for Weapons, one for Clothing, one for tools, one for food, One for Money and Gems, My sewing kit bag, My reading glasses, My cloak, My goggles, And My ninja Mask. Just for Safety." I said placing the right bag in, "Right! Everything here so let's go see mom!" I said just as I slanged the bag over my shoulders and clipped on the Handmade Bow I made. Araz Jumped onto my other shoulder as I walked out of my room.

~Throne Room~

I curtsy as soon as I enter the room looking up to see A giant Enderdragon sitting in a bed like throne, "hello Mother. What is it that you called me for?" I asked.

"You see, There is An Enderborn who as broken the code… one, He's not even allowing his Enderside any vote on what he does; Two: He Has Fallen For a…" she started shuttering before going on "An Blazeborn; Three: He Living with Normal Men and Woman! I need you to Send him this Recorded Message and stay with him Till He does what I have asked for him to do, If he isn't Willing I will come in 2 years And do it myself. Understood Dear?" I looked at her,

"What's His name?" I asked I always asked what their name was I couldn't help and with the fact he was blending in with Humans (which Are pretty cool But don't tell mom I said that) it would be easier to find Said man with his name known

"Rythain" She spit.

"Rythain… What a nice name. Rythain." I muttered to myself. "Well, I'll be off if you don't have any other new News for me." I stated walking slowly away

"Oh and dear."

"Yes?" I question

"If you fall in love, Make sure it helps your Soon to have Kingdom dear." She said as I left

"'Make sure it helps your soon to have Kingdom' Yeah Right," Araz Said mincing Mom.

"Oy, Don't do that," I said quietly as I opening my own wings checking them for faults I jumped up flying over to the Ender portal to get to The Overworld a place I haven't been Since I was 5…

(Rythain's POV/ Desert camp)

I sat down after digging a hold just for farm for Zoey due to the fact she won't eat meat I had to help her make a farm and by help she means make it myself as she tunes her Robotic arm. All of a sudden a Girl rolled into the Hole I made where I was going to put the dirt after I was done resting "Hello there" I said hold out my hand to the girl "need a hand?" I asked helping her up

"Thanks… um could you help me for a quick bit?" she asked

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked

"do you happen to know anyone named Rythain?" She asked

"Why, you're speaking to him." I answered

"Oh Great! Um I have I message for you, from the Enderdragon here!" she said digging though her bag then Pulling out a eye of Ender she passed it to me. I looked at it in horror and disgust.

"What's your Name?" I asked as I walked back to the Camp with her following me.

"Name? It's Crystal." She said brushing some hair out of her eyes. I walked inot the camp and Crystal Slowly followed.

"Zoey?" I called out

"Yes Rythain?" I hear her answer and I saw her fall from her lab and walk over "Hello! I'm Zoey, What's your Name?" She asked Crystal

"It's Crystal!" she said slightly beaming,

"So why did you need me?" zoey asked

"This." I said holding up the Eye of Ender

"It's a Eye of Ender So?" She asked

"It has a Message in it from…. The Queen." I spit the last part.

"Oh let's hear it then!" Zoey said

"Ok Zoey…" I said Starting the Recording

"Dear Rythain, I would like inform if you already didn't know you have broken the Enderborn code. One; You have not allow any Choices on your Enderside part,. Two; you are living with.. HUMANS, And Three; you fell in love… With a… Blazeborn… If you wish to Redeemed Yourself you must do this. For one; you must at least allow your Enderside to help you make 10 choices. For two; you must come back with my Daughter Crystal in tow. And For three; you must kill the Blazeborn. If you aren't willing to do so I will be forced to do them myself. I will make your Enderside have control until you die, I will Bring you back with me, And I shall make you WATCH me kill The Blazeborn if you're Not willing I'm giving you 2 years to get ready for me. You can remove This Message and put your answer and send it to me, Crystal is staying with you to make sure you do the three things if you are doing them. That is All Rythain." The message ended I looked over to Crystal.

"Get out." I muttered

"but." She started

"Get out now!" I shouted

"But Ryt-"She started again

"GET OUT NOW! I DON'T TO SEEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET OUT!" I shouted pulling out my Kanata reading to hit if she said anything else. Her head hung low and she sulked away looking over to me one more time before teleporting away… and then I giant wave of guilt washed over me. I looked over to Zoey who was scared I pulled her into a hug and we just sat there in a hug for what seemed like a hour or two. Tilll I pull up the Eye and said into it

"In your Dreams Queen. I would never do that so See you in 2 years." I muttered into it before sending back to the queen. I looked down at the Ground agaian as I went to my bed to sleep.


	2. Weapons, Farms, And Getting Drunk

Chapter 2; Adventure 1

(Crystal's POV/Honeydew Inc. But she doesn't know)

I randomly teleported I didn't care where I just as long as Rythain is nowhere in sight. She looked around she was by a huge tower with a face (of a Viking?) on it. She was someone walking over to her and shout out "Hey you!" it shouted she point to myself "yes you the one with the Arm sleeves! What's your name and how did you get here!" I saw a Small man come over you was only to my waist let looked older than that of a child.

"Hi, I'm Crystal and I…" I started 'I need to think of a lie and quick!' "I walked here, from this huge lake." I fibbed quickly

"Ok then Miss. I'm Honeydew and you're at My Company: Honeydew Inc! Or is it co. Never mind that part." Honeydew said. "Why don't you come and Have a Jaffa, You can meet my workers!" she offered

"Sure, I would love a Jaffa!" I explained I knew what a Jaffa was because my Mom always got a huge box of them when she was out doing whatever she did here. "So What Race are you from or are you just a midget?" I asked

"I am not a Midget! I am I dwarf!" He said

"Ok Honeydew, It's Just you're the first Dwarf I have ever seen." I said.

"Really? You must not Gotten out a lot then." He said and he muttered something but he was too low for me to hear we walked into a little house with a teacup and saucer sign on the roof. Honeydew opened the door and Called in "We have a guest guys!" I gulped at the 'guys' part

"Oh Simon who is it?" a male voice said Then in the background there was a thump sound

"Yeah what's their name?" Another male sound said different from the other

"Is it a girl?" another one said

"Sips! That's rude." A fourth said 'so I'm about to go into a room with 5 guys?!' I thought panicking

"It's A she and Her name is Crystal come on in!" honeydew said I walked in only to have to brush hair out of me face to see two brown hair man one with a goatee and one with a huge beard, A blonde wearing a pair of black goggles, And I black hair man with gray skin and some stubble on his chin like he was having trouble growing a beard himself. "Crystal this is Lewis, Duncan, Sips, and Sjin." Honeydew said

"It's an honor to meet you Crystal." I think the one honeydew call Lewis greeted

"You too." I said almost whispering.

"I'm Duncan and Before Simon Stopped me I was working on make a tea making machine. So I'm going to go back to it so we can have some Tea." Duncan said slipping back under counter he was standing behind

"I'm Sips, and this man over here is Sjin." Sips said pulling my hand in and shaking it.

"So Crystal, May I asked, where are you from? I'm guess since there are five of us we would have bumped into you earlier or you would have bumped into someone else from The Yogscast." Lewis asked

"Well that's the thing, I kind of DON'T want to tell you but if I don't you're going to bug me till I do right?" I asked all of them nodded their head while Duncan just gave a muffed 'yup' I sighed "ok, Here I go, I'm from a Different world I'm not telling you which one but I'm telling you it's not this one, now May I please Have a Jaffa?" I said Honeydew nodded and passed me one along with a mug of beer I sat down at a table and put the mug down and started to eat my Jaffa as the other went back to what they were doing, I looked at my beer and my thought drifted over to how Rythain was doing…

(Rythain's POV/ the Camp site)

I looked over all the weapons I had, ever since I knew the Queen would come in 2 years I've been preparing leavening no time for anything else: not even sleep, Zoey worried about if I would be Ok or not so I always told her "I'm fine Zoey, Don't worry" I looked down at a mushroom she planted it's whites spots looking at me as if they were eyes. I shivered at that thought then went back to my weapons…

(Zoey's POV/ Her NEW farm)

I tilled the dirt blocks Rythain placed in for me I looked at the farm, it was so barren. But I was working on planting some wheat and melons so I would have something to eat than just meat. By the time I had planted ever seed I had; the sun fell I walked back into the camp after a quick rush around to light the area so it wouldn't spawn any mobs I looked over to Rythain, Who just standing there looking over some things. I sighed at his sight "john he's Been like that ever Since she came here. I don't know what's wrong and I can't do anything…" I said to John he didn't answer "John; answer me please." I begged only too sigh and sit down on my bed and start going to sleep worrying about Rythain, Crystal, And The Enderbabe…

(Crystal's POV/ Jaffa café)

I slung my mug of beer drunky "you know guys?" I said almost spraying a lot of beer onto also Drunk honeydew. "I like a guy with a sense to fashion…" I stated lifting up a hand in a jerky movement before falling face first onto the counter which I hear and muffed scream and Lewis saying

"Put her down in one of Honeydew's Many beds I think she had too many…" I didn't hear all of it as I slipped into the Darkness that was my mind. God I hate when I do this, Why did I drink the beer?!

(Lewis's POV/ roof of Jaffa Café)

After helping Sjin get Crystal to a bed I went to the roof and stared at my old home… 'Space; The final Frontier.' They always would tell me but I came here, With no way of getting back… But I'm happy here. I looked down to see A man with Brown hair with Black and Green also in it "Oy! Who are you?" I shouted the guy seem to panic then when I walked up he exploded like a creeper I didn't gert harm but he lauched me back a few feet."Hey! I won't hurt you! I just want to know your name." I said calmly and slowly standing up showing my hands to have no Weapons he calmed down enough and he answered my Question

"My Full name is Angus Creeper, Do you have a full name?" he said I looked down "is that a no?" He explained

"My Name is Xehpos…" I answered "but my friends call me Lewis." I held out a hand to shake and he shook it

"Well it's nice to meet You Xehpos!" he explained

"So can I asked you why youre here?" I asked

"oh um, I was looking for work you see dad cut me off today and told me 'Get a job!' So I wandered a bit till I saw this HUGE tower and I thought 'maybe their Have a job for me!' so I wandered over and looked around to see if anyone was here then I meet you then I told you why I was here and I've caught up to now!" He rambled on

"Ok so you need a job?" I asked making his long story short "and you want it here if you get it?"

"Pretty much!" I said almost with a beam on his face,

"Well I could ask the Boss if you could have one." I stated

"Really! You do that for me?" I explained looking like he would explode again so I back up a bit

"Yeah," I said just for him to jump up and act like a huge firework which woke everyone up…

"What The Bloody Hell was That Lewis?!" Honeydew shouted

"It sounded like a firework…" Duncan said looking over to see a ash covered Angus. "and who i-" Duncan started only for Angus explode again laughing Duncan into the fountain. Sips and Sjin laughed as me and Honeydew helped get him out

"Sorry! Bad habit… going BOOM when scared, really need to break that…" Angus shouted over the Laughing men.

"lewis, Who in Notch is this kid?" Duncan asked after getting out of the fountain.

"Um, This is Angus Creeper. And he was looking to see if he could maybe get a job here…" I said

"dude! Say yes!" Sips shouted at Honeydew "he'll be a blast! Get it Blast and he can explode, He's a BLAST." Everyone roll their eyes at Sips joke

"Sure why not. Now I have A spaceman, Mad scientist, two Dirt boys, And now, A human that can Explode What's next? A girl with Dragon wings and able to shoot Fireballs?!" honey explained only to hear and sound of something breaking we all looked though and window to see Crystal with some Dragon wings looking at a blaze with a small fire in her hands looking like see was feeding the Blaze the flame. I looked over to see Honeydew Facepalming

"Look guys! Honeydew predicted the Future! So I ask you All Mighty simon, When will you pay me?" Sips joked

"Never." Simon answered not looking at him

"The all Mighty Simon has spoken!" Duncan said adding his two cents to the joke. We all laughed till we went back to bed I was the last one asleep thinking about what we just saw but I soon closed my eyes drifted off to the times I was in Space; The Final Frontier…

**No, I won't use yogscast people often but Zoey and Rythain, the rest will be OCs. Review please and I hope your enjoying the Rewrite! I really like how it's coming so this might be the final rewrite! Peace!**

Chapter 3, Adventure 1


	3. End Of Adventure 1 Coma and Guilt

Chapter 3, Adventure 1

(Crystal's POV/Bedroom)

I woke up and slowly sat up to see that Lewis was already up. "Good morning Crystal, Does your head hurt?" Lewis asked

"No my head doesn't hurt, Just a bit ditzy" I stated trying to stand only to be pinned down by Honeydew "um, though I could use some help about getting this dwarf off me." I said reaching out for Lewis: Who grab my hands and pulled me out the death hug Honeydew was giving me.

"Yeah he does that…sorry." Lewis said slowly. I blushed a bit but I looked to my somewhat horror that there was now a sixth man.

"Who's that" I said keeping back any gasps or screams

"oh him? That's Angus Creeper…" Lewis said muttering something and exploding.

"A Creeperborn here?" I asked looking at Angus when I was right over his face his eyes shot wide open and he exploded launching me into the back wall. "yup… Creeperborn…" I said saw everything started spinning and I plopped right onto a bed passed out… Again.

(Angus's POV/ Sleeping Quarters)

"Oops…" I said looking at the Asleep Girl "Is She ok?" I poked her and she moaned

"I think she's Ok…" Lewis said "She just hit her head lightly; She'll Wake up soon" He smiled, looked at her and Pulled a blanket over her. Sjin woke up and looked at The Girl.

"Sure she'll Ok Lewis? The wall has a dent." Sjin said pointing in the small dent in the wall "I Think we should Get Rythain maybe…" Sjin somewhat spit Rythain's name

"No… not… Rythain… Anyone but… Him." She slowly Said Shifting in her sleep.

"Good Thinking Crystal!" Sjin said waking up everyone else up.

"What's The matter?" Duncan asked

"Crystal hit her head to the wall and Dented it… She won't Let us get Rythain to help her and tell us why." Lewis said.

"I could do something." Duncan said, looking at her wound.

"Can't we still get Rythain anyway?" I asked

"Rythain Hates me…" She muttered frowning

"Oh… So Duncan can you do something?" Lewis asked looking over at Duncan

"I can try: But I would have to get something from my Castle." Duncan said walking to the door to get something.

"What?" I asked

"anything that helps with First aid." He said right aftered he had left the door. The door closed and the Men looked at one another

"What we should we do till He gets back?" Sips asked

"Maybe we could…" Sjin started in mid thought.

"Make out?" Sips Finished for him\

"What? NO!" Sjin bellowed I looked down If she couldn't get up It would be my fault…

END OF ADVETURE!

**Like the first Adventure? If you didn't like the part about her being in a Coma it's not for long! If you like it so Far I'm happy for you! Review; Follow; and Maybe Fave! Adventure two shall mostly be Rythain and Zoey in their Search for Safely and Maybe Answers! **


End file.
